Tell Johnny Boy I Said Hi
by PlaidWrappedMoose
Summary: What starts off as a simple case soon turns into a web of lies and deceit. At the center of it all is Elizabeth, a gun store owner with a perfect past. Almost too perfect. Who is Elizabeth really? And What is her connection with John? Unbeta'd. Could turn into a series. Updated every day. Rated T to be on the safe side. Reviews greatly appreciated.***COMPLETE***
1. New Number

**Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest. All rights go to their respective owners.**

"Ms. Shaw please be careful. Elizabeth has knowledge of many weapons. It would be better not to get on her bad side." Harold's voice came through the earpiece Shaw was wearing.

"So do I. Why isn't John on this case? Seems more like a job for a scalpel not a hammer." She replied opening the door to the gun store the latest number owned and operated.

"Mr. Reese is currently preoccupied with another case."

"Right the Jenkins case." Shaw pretended to study the shotguns while Elizabeth, their latest number, helped a customer find the right ammunition for his gun. She walked over to the cash register, and rang up the guys total. He paid and walked out.

"Can I help you with anything?" Elizabeth asked coming up behind Shaw.

"Yes there is. I need more ammo for this and I can't find it anywhere." Shaw explains pulling out her pistol. Elizabeth took it and looked over everything. She unloaded the clip and took out a bullet. She loaded the gun back up and gave it back to Shaw. She took the bullet over to a magnifying glass and looked it over.

"I think we have this kind of ammo. Just let me go check in the back." Shaw nodded and Elizabeth turned to a door. She took out a set of keys and keyed in a code. After she disappeared behind the door and it was firmly closed behind her, Shaw contacted Harold again.

"Finch. Elizabeth seems smart and so far nothing seems shady. Wait three guys just walked in. They look like they are up to something." She disconnected as Elizabeth came back out front.

"Sorry we don't have any currently in stock, but our next shipment should come in about 2 weeks." Shaw nodded and turned away to leave. She made it to the door when she heard Elizabeth's scream of pain. She turned around to see Elizabeth go limp in one man's arms and the man pulling a needle out of her neck. Shaw drew her gun and pointed it at the man holding Elizabeth. The man stopped and smiled. Shaw felt a pinprick in her neck and moved her hand to it, keeping the other holding the gun pointed at the man. Her eyelids felt heavy and she struggled to keep them open. Before long her eyelids slid shut and she crashed to the ground.


	2. Wake up Shaw

**Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest. All rights go to their respective owners.**

Shaw lifted her head to find herself tied to a chair in a dingy, old basement. One look to the right and she sees Elizabeth tied to a chair as well. Elizabeth is still under the effects of whatever they injected her with and because of that her head sits limply on her chest, hair obscuring her face. Shaw focuses on trying to get free when she hears a gun's safety being turned off. The cool barrel soon presses into the back of her head. She feels a presence beside her and a voice whispers into her ear.

"Stop trying to be the hero. You can't escape." The owner of the voice walks in front of her and sits in a chair. Out of the corner of her eye Shaw sees Elizabeth lift her head up and screw her eyes shut. Unfortunately so does their captor. He drags his chair along the concrete floor to sit in front of Elizabeth. He uses his gun to lift Elizabeth's head up so she can look at him. Fear is clearly written across Elizabeth's face.

"I won't hurt you Ellie, just tell me where you hid the money and this will all be over."

"What money?" She asks

"You know what money I'm talking about! The money that you were supposed to launder, but you instead kept it. Where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man stood up and moved in front of Shaw. Placing hks gun to her forehead he said.

"Maybe you need a reminder of who you're dealing with." Elizabeth's face turned frantic

"No, no, no! Why are you bringing innocent people into this? I don't even know her."

"So you wouldn't mind if I suddenly had a finger cramp that caused me to shoot her?" A ringing noise cried out from behind the girls. Both Shaw and Elizabeth craned their necks to see where the noise was coming from. Soon Harold's voice could be heard over speaker phone.

" are you alright?" He asked

" can't come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?" Their captor asked. Another voice came on the line.

"Let the girls go and nobody gets hurt."

"Hmmm let's see. No." He pointed his gun at Elizabeth and her face widened in shock. He fired, bringing the gun down so the bullet lodged in her kneecap. She let out an earshattering scream. The captor laughed, dropped the phone to the ground, and shot it.


	3. Protector

**Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest. All rights go to their respective owners.**

John entered the library and was met with a frantic Harold. Harold was typing away on his keyboard and didn't seem to notice John's entrance.

"Harold is everything alright?"

"I sent out on a case and she hasn't contacted me in a while. Also I accessed the security cameras from the gun store she was at and found this." John looked over Harold's shoulder and watched as a man injected a familiar figure with something, then the figure went limp. The same happened with Shaw and before long the two men carried the girls out while one other kept watch.

"Who are these people? " John asked

"The other girl is the number I sent Shaw to help."

"Have you tried contacting Shaw yet?" Harold moved to his phone and keyed in Shaw's number. He placed it on speaker phone. They heard the click of the phone being answered.

" are you alright?" Harold asked

" can't come to the phone right now, can I take a message?" A male voice came through the phone. John was the next to speak up.

"Let the girls go and nobody gets hurt."

"Hmmm let's see. No." the voice said. They heard a gunshot and an ear shattering scream. John knew that scream, it was all to familiar to him. The line then went dead.

"Harold who was the number that Shaw was given."

"Elizabeth Hart. 29. From New York. Studied teaching in college, dropped out to buy the gun store she was kidnapped at."

"Any siblings, or other family members?"

"Nope."

"Anybody who would want to hurt her?"

"She has a perfectly clean past. Nothing suspicious."

"Where was Shaw's last transmission from?" Harold gave him an address a couple of blocks away and John turned to leave. He told her he would protect her. Even when he died he was watching out for her. Now he had to get there before something else happened to her.


	4. Whatever Remains

**Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest. All rights go to their respective owners.**

Shaw watched as Elizabeth's face contorted in pain. Her breaths were short and fast. She kept her eyes closed. Their captor held her face in one hand and tapped her forehead with the gun.

"Come on sweetie. Let me see those big blue eyes." She cracked open one eye.

"Where is the money?"

"I. Don't. Know." Elizabeth replied each word punctuated by a shaky breath. Shaw heard a commotion above them. What sounded like gunshots rang through the air. The captor raised his head from where it stood, pressed against Elizabeth's face. He stood, using Elizabeth's shot knee to push himself up. Her face contorted with pain once more and tears streamed down her face. He walked towards the stairs and was met with a shot to the shoulder. He dropped his gun and clutched his shoulder. Footsteps came down the stairs and Shaw thanked whoever was listening when she saw John appear in the door way. He used his pocket knife to cut the ropes binding Shaw, then he turned his attention to Elizabeth. Her face was still twisted with pain, eyes screwed shut. John cut the ropes and lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Come on Ellie wake up. Open your eyes for me please?" He asked in a quiet tone. One eye opened, then the other one. She gave a small smile and let John pull her to her feet. Her eyes screwed shut when she put weight on her knee. John slipped his arm under her armpit and supported her. She curled her leg up and hopped along to the stairs. Once they reached the stairs John slipped his arm under Elizabeth's knees and carried her up the stairs. They were met with the sounds of more guards moving around.

"Shaw. Take my gun and create a distraction so we can get out of here." John whispered. He handed her his pistol and she turned towards the sounds, creeping silently along. John carried Elizabeth in the opposite direction. Once a distance away, he stopped and leaned Elizabeth against a wall.

"Ellie. What happened? "

"John I don't know. They just came into the store and took me and the Shaw girl." She paused for breath then opened her mouth again. John clamped a hand over her mouth when he heard voices. The voices grew closer and John went to reach for his pistol, remembering he gave it to Shaw. The voices turned the corner and John saw two men. The men spotted John and Elizabeth and ran at them shouting. Others came running from all directions and soon John was surrounded. All men held a shotgun pointed at John. Elizabeth gave a small cough and sank to the ground. With what sounded like the last of her strength she said.

"You want me, not him. Let him and the girl walk free and I will tell your boss where I hid the money." She lifted her head, then used the wall to slowly push herself to her feet. She hopped over to John and gave him a hug. She leaned up and whispered something in his ear, then he was being led out and away from the person he tried so hard to protect.

**A/N who do you think Elizabeth is to John? Shout out in next chapter for all people who get it right **


	5. Goodbye Johnny Boy

**Disclaimer : I do not own Person of Interest. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**This chapter is told from Elizabeth's point of view and we find out who she is to John.**

**People who got it right,**

**Guest**

**And people who reviewed**

**Guest**

**Elaine0510**

**Guest **

**One more chapter left!**

Soon we were surrounded by guards. They kept their guns on John. I can feel my arms trembling under me. Soon my arms give out and I slide to the floor with a small cough. John has protected me enough times, so to repay the favor I gather up my strength to say,

"You want me not him. Let him and the girl walk free, I'll tell your boss where I hid the money." I look up at John and smile, earning a shocked look from him. I slide my hand back up the wall and push my self up with it. Wobbling slightly, I hop over to John and wrap my arms around him. He does the same and squeezes me tightly. I crane my neck slightly to put my mouth at his ear.

"Goodbye Johnny Boy. If this plan works, I'll see you in heaven brother." I feel a shotgun barrel against my back and let John go. Three of the guards move around him and guide him away. I watch my brother go, then once he is out of sight, I collapse to the ground. Not having anymore energy I slump against the leg of the guard. He lifts me and throws me over his shoulder none too gently. As my head bobs up and down, I realize we are heading back down stairs. I am tossed back in a chair and tied again. The same man who shot me comes back, phone in hand, with a sling on. He angrily sits in front of me and flips the phone open.

"I am only going to say this once. One mistake and you are dead. Hear me?" I nod. He pushes a button on the phone and sets it down.

"She is ready, where did you hide the money?" I start to talk, but he shoves his thumb into my wound. I cry out.

"Lets try a little louder okay?"

"In my store."

"They are already there."

"behind the cash register, three tiles to the left. It should squeak. If you lift that tile up there should be a box. In the box is a key."I pause to catch my breath and he twists his thumb. "The key is for the door on the left wall of the back room. Open it and head for the shelf of shotgun cases. Three from the top and seven left, that's the case that holds the rest of your money." I take a deep breath in and let it out in shaking exhales.

"Got it. All of its here boss." The man removes his thumb and curls his fingers around a gun.

"Good. With no witnesses it'll be like we were never even here. He loads a bullet into the chamber and unlocks the safety. A silenced gunshot fires out and the captor slumps to the floor. I breath a sigh of relief.

"Ellie! Don't go to sleep please." I lift my sagging head and look at my approaching brother. He cuts the rope and picks me up. I lean my head against his chest and listen to the beating of his heart. That, along with the gentle rocking of him carrying me makes me feel relaxed and everything else fades away. A sharp jerks brings everything back.

"Don't go to sleep Ellie. You'll go into shock." We arrive outside and John places me in the car, tosses the keys to Shaw and climbs in after me. He adjusts so my head is resting in his lap. He brushes hair out of my face. The car starts moving and I close my eyes. A little sleep won't hurt right? John shakes my shoulder and this time I don't open my eyes. His shaking gets more frantic, but still my eyes remain closed. I slip into the blackness of sleep. The last thing I hear my brother say before I go under is,

"No Ellie, don't do this to me. I can't lose you."


	6. Tell Johnny Boy I Said Hi

**Disclaimer : I do not own Person of Interest. All rights go to their respective owners. **

When Elizabeth was healed enough to put weight on her knee, Shaw suggested a walk in the park. Elizabeth agreed and soon the two women left. John saw Shaw slip her pistol into the waistband of her jeans before they left. Shaw tried to match her long strides, to Elizabeth's limping short strides. To her credit Elizabeth was trying to put weight on her knee. Shaw stopped to allow Elizabeth to rest her leg. Elizabeth scanned to park and her eyes fell on an alley across the park.

"Shaw look, I think I see someone in there." Shaw strained her eyes and was able to make out a figure leaning against the wall. Before she knew it, Elizabeth was hobbling towards the alley.

"Why are you going towards him? " She asked, catching up to her in seconds.

"He looks familiar, I want to see if he really is who I think he is." Elizabeth replied, continuing to hobble. She makes it to the alley and stops, catching her breath.

"Ellie is that you?" The man says

"Edward. Good to see you again buddy." The two shook hands.

"Who is your other friend Ellie?"

"This is S-"

"Alicia." Shaw says shaking his hand. As she lets his hand go, he grabs her wrist and throws her into a garbage can. Elizabeth just stands there and watches. Shaw draws her gun, but Edward grabs her wrist and gives it a sharp twist. The gun drops to the ground. Edward uses his foot to slide it towards Elizabeth. She bends down and picks it up. Edward has his arm around Shaw's neck and is pushing hard.

"Easy now, we don't want to kill her."Elizabeth scolds. The pressure eases some, but doesn't leave.

"Edward let her go and run along. Us adults need to talk."He gives Elizabeth a dirty look and squeezes Shaw's neck harder. Elizabeth sighs and without blinking, shoots Edward between the eyes. His body slumps to the ground around Shaw.

"So hard to find good help these days." Elizabeth says inspecting the pistol.

"Who are you really Elizabeth? Or is your name not Elizabeth?"

"You can call me Ellie. Ellie Reese. In honor of my dear brother."

"You and John are siblings?" Shaw asks rubbing her wrist. Her eyes scan around, searching for a way out. She finds one and bolts to it, but is stopped by a shot to the kneecap. She crumples to the ground in pain. Elizabeth hobbles over and crouches before Shaw. She leans in and whispers,

"Tell Johnny Boy I said hi." She delivers a blow to Shaw's head and knocks her unconscious. She stands back up and hobbles away, slipping the gun into her waistband. She pickpockets a phone from a stranger and keys in a number. Three rings and the person she called answers

"Who is this."

"Ellie sir."

"Ellie. Is it done?"

"They took the bait and kidnapped me. The money is in their possession."

"Is the tracker with them as well? "

"Yes. I made sure to hide it within a stack of money."

"Good job. Did anyone learn of what you were doing?"

"A certain Man in a Suit rescued me."

"The Man in a Suit huh? Small world. Come back to HQ we have another job for you."

"Thank you sir." Elizabeth hung up the phone and tossed it in the trashcan. She hailed a taxi and settled in for the ride. This was just the beginning and soon would come time to pick sides. Would she be on the side with the most damage? Or the side that thought she was expendable? Did she consider herself a criminal? No, she thought of herself as more of a freelance agent. Transferring loyalty to the highest bidder. The car pulled to a stop three blocks from HQ. She paid and got out. She could make her choice now, run away, or put herself in more danger. She smiled to herself.

She was Ellie Reese now, and just like her big brother she loved the thrill of danger.

**The End **

**Hope you enjoyed reading this. I enjoyed writing this. If you want a series about Ellie the freelance agent just PM me or leave a comment. Happy reading my friends. **


End file.
